The Death of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira
by ConstantWriter
Summary: How would things have turned out if Eragon lost? Many don't like it, but it's possible. Read on to see what would happen. First of a few to come.
1. The Fight

Darkness swept over the land.

Ever since the fall of Eragon Shadeslayer and his companion, Saphira Brightscales, happiness has ceased to exist.

Many still grimly speculate how they came to fall.

This is what truly happened.

Much is not known, including the events that came to be before Eragon got into that fatal fight. But what is known has been altered very much over the years. However, I have been able to find out what has happened, much to my grief. The only thing that keeps me from throwing this parchment, ink, and quill out of the window is the fact that Eragon would have wanted someone to tell his true story, and I consider it my personal duty to do just that. For the sake of you, the reader, being more engrossed, I will tell the story from Eragon's point of view, as though it were he telling this. Please forgive me for any anger this may cause, but it is my wish, and I hope you do not deny it.

A final warning to you, the reader: hearing of the death of Eragon has been known to cause severe fits of madness, though it can be said that Galbatorix's influence over the land has a hand in it. If you wish to hear the truth, read on, but be wary. Be very wary…

Eragon stood at the end of the room, having easily opened the door. It was strange that it was unlocked, but then again, this was Galbatorix that he was talking about. It would have been more unusual if the door _had _been locked.

"Ah, so you have arrived, Shadeslayer." The mere voice of Galbatorix caused a chord of fear to be struck in Eragon, and he could sense Saphira feeling the same way, though she was circling the tower.

"Don't sound surprised, Gal—" Eragon started, but was cut off by the mad king's words. "Silence!" He bellowed with sudden rage, and suddenly Eragon realized the true extent of the man's madness.

_Saphira, _Eragon said, contacting her with his mind, _I don't think that I'll be able to handle Galbatorix by myself. He seems to be more enraged and psychotic than we thought…I have to admit, I fear him._

_Do not worry, little one, _Saphira said to him, _for if Galbatorix is foolish enough to try and kill you, I will tear him limb from limb, and revel in the satisfaction of being the one who ended his reign._

_Aye, but it is not his attack I fear, Saphira. There are others in this building, and the elves will have surely cast their wards around me without my notice. I do not wish to risk the lives of the few spell casters I have on my side, yet I can't stand defenseless if he attacks. Now I regret having them come along, but it was better than having Arya or Nasuada come along._

"Do you not think I know what you're doing?" Galbatorix said coolly, with the slightest bit of disdain behind his words. "You just standing there, looking foolish. You must be having a conversation with your dragon, I'm sure. Probably wondering how I'm going to kill you, ah? Well, let us find out!" And he lashed out with his sword, barely missing Eragon.

It was unlike anything that Eragon had ever faced. Galbatorix had amazing skills with his sword, and even with Saphira's strength being lent to him, and the fact that Brisingr itself seemed to glow, eager for the fight, it was all Eragon could do not to have some limb or the other getting hacked off.

"Brisingr!" Eragon cried, when his arm was cut mildly deeply by Galbatorix's sword. His own weapon burst into flame, and he felt the drain on it, cursing himself for weakening himself when he was already drained of so much strength.

The shock on Galbatorix's face was quickly replaced with an eager look, as though he wanted to have a disadvantage. Then again, it could hardly be called a disadvantage, seeing as how he was still beating Eragon.

Finally, the moment came. Eragon had been using more and more unorthodox tactics, and as he thrust out his sword, Galbatorix parried it and used some unsaid spell to knock it away. The sword flew out of Eragon's hands and clattered on the floor a few feet away. He tried to run to dive for it, but in mid-air he froze in place, unable to move or even blink. Even his breaths were more difficult to bring in and let out, though he was grateful for at least that.

"So, it ends so quickly, Eragon Shadeslayer. Who knew that your life would end like this, by my hand? Well, either way, it's a shame we couldn't have fought more."

With these final words, Galbatorix raised his sword into the air and slashed down.


	2. A Battle Lost

But at the last second, Saphira roared with a deafening sound so loud, Eragon heard it inside his mind and Galbatorix stopped his sword less than an inch from the former farm boy's throat.

_I'm coming, Eragon! _She bellowed inside his mind, and even then, he heard the cracks at the walls were ripped apart and Saphira appeared, having ripped the roof off.

"So, you think your pathetic dragon can save you, do you?" Galbatorix sneered cruelly. "Well, you're not the only one in possession of a dragon!" And with that, the king ran to the side of the building and leaped off.

_Where'd he go?_ Eragon demanded, and Saphira flew around the tower, but to no avail. _He's simply…disappeared. _

Eragon looked around desperately, hoping to find some clue as to where Galbatorix was headed, but none were to be found. _Land for a moment, I need to ride with you. _

Saphira understood, and briefly landed, then took off once Eragon was safely on her back. He barely had time to get his legs strapped.

They circled the tower, but Eragon's search was just as fruitless as Saphira's.

_Blast it all! Where could he have—_But Eragon's words were drowned out by a roar, a roar so powerful that the tower itself vibrated from the sound.

Eragon's eyes widened in shock and recognition as he realized what had happened. _He couldn't have…how could have it caught him with such split-second timing?_

_I do now know myself, but I do know that this is not going to be an easy or fun battle._

Eragon himself agreed, and feared the worst to come.

Unfortunately, his fears were correct.

He delved into Aren (the ring that was given to him) with his mind and saw how much energy was in it, added by his own energy whenever he could spare. He decided that now would be the time to use it, and drained the slightest bit, rejuvenating himself.

_Well, I guess it's time to fight. _Eragon thought to himself, and without realizing it, Saphira.

_Yes, it is, and while I know I won't come out of this unscathed, I will enjoy tearing Galbatorix off of his dragon and eating him alive._

_You always please me, Saphira._

_Thank you._

Eragon sat there, and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Finally, after circling the building for half an hour, Saphira said to him, _I tire, little one. I must land so I can rest and be strong for our battle against Galbatorix._

_Aye, and I myself grow hungry and tired. Let us descend, and take as long a break as we can._

And they began to descend. After a few moments, however, Saphira said to Eragon, _Something is wrong. I cannot descent past this level. _

And try as she might, Saphira couldn't fly her way past the invisible barrier that was there.

"Let me try," Eragon said aloud, and brazenly jumped off.

_Eragon! _Saphira shouted mentally, but it was no problem; Eragon hit the air as though it were a cushion, protecting him from harm.

Getting back into the mindset of talking aloud, as Saphira could hear him anyways, he said, "This is quite nice, if I say so myself."

Saphira glared at him as best a dragon could, and continued to try and claw her way down. She didn't even need to use her wings anymore, for the barrier held her from the ground. Eragon tried as well, pushing, but he soon met a certain area where he could push no further. Confused, Eragon asked, "What in all of Al—"

There was a sudden rush of air, and fast as a diving hawk, Shruikan flew straight into Saphira's stomach, as she had been in a sort of laying position with her stomach vulnerable. Eragon heard the _whoosh _of air coming out of her, and could almost feel the pain himself.

_Saphira! _He bellowed mentally, but it did not matter; Saphira was in a mixture of pain, confusion, and rage, and was trying to fight off the dragon that was now clawing her and biting at her.

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr, and tried to stand, but found it impossible as the air he was standing on was extremely flexible and was not made for a solid ground.

Cursing, Eragon muttered in the ancient language the words for, "Lift me into the air as long as I wish," and immediately ascended. Even with his elven powers, Eragon felt the drain on himself almost right away, and had to start draining from Aren just to get himself to Saphira.

However, Eragon could only get so close to Saphira, for she was still engaged in battle. _Saphira, I'm over here! _He shouted at her, waving with his arms, as the battle had taken Saphira quite a ways away.

But then something clicked in Eragon's mind. "He wants to separate us," He murmured to himself, and at that second, a voice said, "Good! You figured it out! I was waiting, so I could kill you."

Turning around, Eragon barely had enough time to dodge the slash of Galbatorix's sword before counterattacking with Brisingr. However, now Eragon realized that he couldn't keep himself in the air any longer without significantly draining the power from Aren.

He released the magic and fell to the supposed ground, but then…he didn't. Eragon quickly realized that the barrier must've been Galbatorix's making, and that he had gotten rid of it at the last second, but all this registered just before he fell through.

He was falling…falling…and he had no choice but to say only "Up!" in the ancient language. He rocketed upward, feeling the drain so quickly that he had barely made it to the place where the barrier had been…and was.

Galbatorix laughed, saying, "What shall you do now? You cannot feed off of that ring forever, and you cannot call your dragon for help, for even if she does come, the barrier will keep you apart. And do not even consider landing on the ground; I'll just set up a barrier, and when you release your magic, I will as well, and you will fall to your doom. Lastly, my barrier stretches farther than the eye can see, so don't think you can outdistance me."

It was now that Eragon realized how cunning Galbatorix really was. He had no choice. _Saphira, I have to fall. _He said desperately, _I can't use Aren anymore, and I need to save the energy. We can use it as a backup plan, anyways. Our only hope besides is you to use your magic…try, at least._

And before Saphira could protest, Eragon released the magic propelling him up, and fell through. As expected, she kicked away Shruikan and bolted towards him…Eragon realized that if he were to rely on Saphira, he wouldn't have time to say the words in the ancient language. It was all up to Saphira now.

She flew towards him faster and faster, but as soon as she hit the barrier, it was like she flew into a wall, though without the pain; she roared and clawed desperately.

By now, the ground was close, only a few seconds away. But Eragon was in shock, and couldn't speak, only think. _Up, up, I need to go UP! _He bellowed mentally, but nothing happened.

It was over, there was no hope left…

Eragon hit the ground with a sickening _thud_.


	3. Dragon Fight

_ERAGON! _It was like being right next to a thunderclap; Saphira's voice nearly deafened Eragon, though it was inside his head.

_I'm fine, Saphira! Wait…I'm…fine. But how? _Eragon asked himself and Saphira. He could sense her own confusion, until he mournfully realized the truth. _The elven spell casters, their wards must have protected me, but with a fall like that…even with the damage divided, they all had to have died…but it shall not be in vain!_

With this thought, Eragon stood, a little shaken, but fine nonetheless, and bellowed, "Galbatorix! You think you have defeated me! Well, you hear my voice, and you know I am alive! You wish to kill me, then do it yourself, you coward! Fight me!"

Eragon knew that this was risky, and foolish, but he had no choice. He had to get the king to become distracted, so he could drop the barrier, and they would both join their dragons.

_I shall answer your call, _A voice said inside Eragon's head, _but I know your thoughts. We shall fight on our dragons, as you wish…_With a cry, Eragon realized that it was Galbatorix hissing inside his head…

But before he could think anymore, Eragon saw a blue blur headed straight towards him, and a literal second later, Saphira slammed into the ground.

_What you did was stupid and foolish and…and…and bad! You cost us the lives of more than a few spell casters, and yet you still blatantly challenge Galbatorix and Shruikan! Eragon Shadeslayer, if you dare do another stunt like that, I will personally eat you and share your corpse with that dragon himself. Do you understand?_

_Duly noted, _Eragon grimly thought, _but you have to give me some credit. Now we're together, and can fight better._

Saphira merely snarled, but said no more. After Eragon had securely strapped himself in, she took off at breakneck speed. It was no more than a few seconds before Shruikan appeared, and the two headed right for each other.

Now it was a game of chicken, and the winner would have the advantage of speed. Knowing that Galbatorix would never give up, Eragon quickly thought, _We either crash or we run from them._

_I shall not flee from the likes of them. Besides, I would rather not have them chasing us._

_Aye, it would not be good, but what about me? I cannot withstand the impact to come in less than a minute._

_You are staying with me, little one. Make some wards around yourself to keep from breaking any bones, and leave the rest to me._

Eragon obeyed, casting the wards quickly. Shruikan was getting closer, so much so that Eragon could see Galbatorix's hatred etched in his face.

And then, they collided.

Even with his wards, Eragon was sure that he had broken a few bones, and adding to it even more, the drain from them had left Eragon in a near state of unconsciousness.

_You will keep awake, especially in the midst of battle. _Saphira managed to say while breathing fire at Shruikan and Galbatorix. Eragon himself managed to recover by draining even more from Aren, and stared to feel nervous about it; with all the energy he had drained from it, he was sure that it would be gone by the time that the fight was over, something he did not wish; Brom had poured every spare ounce of energy he had over the last twenty years into this ring, and Eragon did not wish to deplete those stores in mere minutes.

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr once again, murmuring its name as to set it on fire. The flames leaped around the sword, eager to enter the bloody rage of battle. With a battle cry, Eragon steered Saphira ("steered" meaning mentally telling) towards Galbatorix, trying to get a clear shot.

The swords clashed, if only for a moment; battle was difficult upon dragons, as they are trying to defend themselves, their owner, and attack the other dragon.

Again and again Eragon and Galbatorix fought for no more than a few seconds, Saphira and Shruikan dealing equally vicious blows. After a mere ten minutes, Saphira had gashes all over her body, and Eragon was very weary.

He used his magic to heal himself and Saphira, draining from Aren yet again. While unhappy, Eragon was also pleased that he hadn't even depleted half of the stores, yet Saphira had been healed sufficiently, and Eragon felt better himself.

What hadn't occurred to Eragon was that during this time, Galbatorix had been completely free of magical use, save for when he froze Eragon in their tower battle and when he created the barrier. Now, the king was getting impatient, and decided to make the battle much quicker. He said a spell in his mind, well practiced with the art, and froze Saphira and Eragon in mid-flight.

Their shock was obvious. Eragon struggled to free himself, but nothing happened. It was the same as in the tower; he could barely breathe, let alone move around. The same with Saphira; she couldn't even thrash around; it was as though they were frozen in time.

Galbatorix flew near them, and once close enough to tough Saphira, jumped from Shruikan to Eragon's own dragon. Shruikan flew away right away, and disappeared behind the tower.

It now occurred to Eragon that Galbatorix must have been using his magic not only to keep Saphira and himself in place, but also to keep them afloat. This would've taken an impossible amount of energy from Eragon, but Galbatorix wasn't even sweating when he walked across Saphira's back.

"Fine dragon, fine. I'll make sure that she is the mother of the new race before she dies; usually that happens when the Rider is killed, correct?"

Galbatorix pointed his sword at Eragon's throat and said, "Such a pity. You have merely been saved by luck these last times. But now that your dragon is gone, as well as the wards of your spell casters, then there is no hope for you. There is but one thing for me to say to you, Eragon: you shouldn't have killed Durza."

And with that, Galbatorix lifted his sword, and swung at Eragon's neck.

N/A: Sorry for always leaving with a cliffhanger, it's a habit of nature. Gonna have the next one done as soon as I want, which will probably be tomorrow…I need to get some shut-eye tonight. Enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, leave plenty of reviews, and I'll see you all tomorrow.


	4. Murtagh and Thorn

But yet again, fate was siding with Eragon; it was out of nowhere that Murtagh appeared, riding Thorn and slashing at Galbatorix's back.

The king easily parried the attack, but it was enough of a distraction to free Saphira and Eragon from being held in place.

It was as though someone had turned them back on. Saphira continued to fly through the air at the speed in which she was frozen, flinging Galbatorix off, though Shruikan appeared, quick as an arrow in flight, and caught him.

Eragon felt someone entering his mind, and recognized it at Murtagh.

_Murtagh! How could you have attacked Galbatorix?_

_I…I have been able to change my true name, freeing myself from his bonds. _Murtagh answered hesitantly.

_But how? _Saphira asked curiously.

_Well, Murtagh needed to change some part of him, and with my help, of course, Murtagh was able to let go of his anger at the world, _Thorn answered unexpectedly, _but he was able to change only that. _

Amazed, Eragon mentally congratulated Murtagh, and Murtagh thanked him. Thorn and Saphira flew side-by-side now, so Eragon could shout, "It's time to fight, to kill Galbatorix and end his reign once and for all! For all of Alagesia! For Brom, and Garrow, and Oromis and Glader! For everyone who despises Galbatorix, and wants to end his reign: let us fulfill their wish!"

These words were heartened by roars from Saphira and Thorn, and a battle cry from Murtagh.

The dragons, with the Riders on their backs, flew towards Shruikan, who was circling the tower; Galbatorix was nowhere to be seen, not even on his dragon.

_Where could he have gone? _Eragon wondered to the others, and was answered with the equivalent of a shrug mentally from all of them.

_Well, let us put an end to the dragon's misery, and once that is done, we shall easily dispose of Galbatorix. _Thorn stated simply, and sped up towards Shruikan.

_Wait! _Saphira said to him and Murtagh, but they ignored her and continued. They were about to attack Shruikan when they froze.

Eragon nearly groaned, for he had suspected this as well as Saphira. Galbatorix had been awaiting them, trying to bait them with Shruikan, but had caught an equally valuable treasure: Murtagh and Thorn.

"Ah, it seems that I have found something less useful to me, but equally slayable. This will be enjoyable." Saphira and Eragon heard Galbatorix as though he was next to them, but he was actually walking onto Thorn at that moment.

Saphira immediately increased her speed, trying to get to them before Galbatorix could do anything more. But it was hopeless; Galbatorix was now readying his sword, aiming it at Murtagh's heart.

"I have no choice," Eragon muttered to Saphira, and did what he had to; he transported himself right behind Galbatorix, and before he could either feel the extreme weakness to come in mere seconds, or before Galbatorix could react with his lightning fast reflexes, Eragon said, "Funcario!" meaning "Push!" in the ancient language.

The force sent Galbatorix flying off of Thorn; it was as though he had been kicked in the back…hard. But by then, Eragon had felt both the drain of transporting himself instantly onto Thorn and using such a basic word to get Galbatorix off, but he had no choice. Galbatorix would've reacted had he said anything longer.

However, the toll was greatly terrible. Eragon felt as though he were to pass onto the void, only being saved by the energy that Saphira gave him, until he was strong enough to drain from Aren.

The spell, having been released, rocketed Thorn forward, an unfortunate thing for Eragon, as he was beginning to stand just then. He did a backward somersault in mid-air, and was caught by Saphira before he could begin to fall.

Feeling both nauseous and relieved, an uncomfortable combination, Eragon gratefully thanked Saphira, and then caught up to Murtagh and Thorn.

"You…you saved my life." Murtagh stated in shock as he stared at Eragon once they had landed on the ground to give the dragons a rest.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there, could I?" Eragon said, surprised that the thought had even crossed Murtagh's mind.

_Murtagh's way of thinking has…changed, to say the least. _Thorn explained.

"But we have no time for this," Murtagh said, clearly uncomfortable. "We must take flight."

Eragon agreed, and they all rose into the air.

_Now, where could Shruikan and Galbatorix be? _Eragon asked everyone. _It would be a bad thing if he were to ambush us like that. We need a plan, or better yet, reinforcements. _

_I can contact Trianna, _Murtagh suggested, _and she could send in all the spell casters, of every race we have on our side. It would make more than a formidable force against Galbatorix._

_Aye, but what of the time in-between? They cannon appear right away, and even at the speed of the elves it would take hours to get here. With the hindrances of the other races, it would take two days to get here._

Murtagh gave up his idea after hearing Eragon's argument, reluctantly stating, _All right, but we need some sort of recinfor—_

Yet again Galbatorix and Shruikan had appeared without the notice of anyone, and yet again the dragon slammed into Saphira, though it was her side this time. The force of the hit was so great (Shruikan was traveling at very high speeds) that Eragon was thrown off of Saphira, the leg straps ripped off and dangling from his ankles.

Eragon fell for a few seconds, spinning wildly, until Thorn and Murtagh caught him. "You all right?" He shouted at Eragon, who was still trying to not see double.

"Let's just go help Saphira!" Eragon replied, coming to his senses. Thorn immediately headed towards the fight that was raging, picking up speed by the second.

It was at that moment that Galbatorix decided that Murtagh and Thorn were enough of a nuisance, transported himself behind Murtagh, unsheathed his sword, and began battle with Murtagh.

"Battle" wasn't exactly an appropriate term, as they could only fight for a few seconds before Thorn made some aerial maneuver that caused the both of them to focus on magic, holding themselves down and keeping themselves from being thrown off.

Soon Murtagh began to tire, and though Eragon had tried to help, he was busy trying to keep Shruikan from killing Saphira.

_Hold him off for a just a few minutes, _Eragon said, and before Saphira could protest, he once again transported himself to the back of Thorn.

It was surprising that Eragon did not immediately fly off of Thorn, but he was lucky, for the dragon was circling Shruikan at the moment, waiting for the time when he could strike.

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr once more, and went into battle with Galbatorix. Even with the combined might of the two, it appeared that Galbatorix was still able to hold his own.

"Die, you monster!" Murtagh spat at the king, but at that moment, Thorn attacked Shruikan. It was so sudden that the three Riders were flicked off of Murtagh's dragon, and were falling through the air, very high up, at breakneck speeds.

Galbatorix transported himself easily, but Murtagh hadn't been learned in that art yet, and Eragon was barely strong enough to stay conscious by now, let alone transport he and Murtagh to safety.

_Murtagh! Eragon! _Thorn bulleted to where they were and caught them roughly in midair, leaving Saphira fighting.

"No, it's okay…actually, we need to fall." Eragon said, quickly speculating.

"Are you insane?" Murtagh asked, looking at Eragon as though he indeed did have some sort of mental illness.

"I have an idea. Thorn, go help Saphira, and drop us!"

_You better not mess up, Eragon._

"Don't worry, Thorn, just drop us!"

Thorn obliged, turning upside down briefly so that Murtagh and Eragon started falling. They had around a minute before they hit the ground, more than enough time for Eragon to cast several wards around himself and Murtagh, all the while keeping a firm connection to Aren.

_We need to seem as though we're dead, _Eragon explained to Murtagh mentally while adding more and more wards, _because if we do, then Galbatorix will weaken his efforts, and we can strike._

_If this doesn't work, then our chances of survivability will drop greatly._

_I know, Murtagh, but we're running out of options._

Murtagh said no more, but braced himself for the hit, as did Eragon.

When they did hit, it was less like landing on ground than landing on a huge pile of hay. It hurt, but not nearly as much as it would normally have. Eragon and Murtagh were protected by the wards, though now a large amount of energy had been drained from Aren, leaving the supply from the original at a little less than half.

_10 years of storing energy, gone. _Eragon thought bitterly, laying still.

They waited and waited, waiting for the arrival of Saphira and Thorn, who had been ordered to act as though the Riders had died.

It was nearly half an hour before someone arrived, but it was not the dragons. Eragon and Murtagh had their eyes closed, so they could not see who was there, but they heard the king's voice: "Brilliant idea if I say so myself."

Then Eragon and Murtagh were frozen, with no way to move at all. "You have no one to save you this time," The king sneered, "And you will pay for your foolishness. Good-bye, Murtagh, and Eragon. Your lives were in vain."  
It was this statement that enraged Eragon, though he couldn't move anymore than he could before. His eyes were forced open as he saw Galbatorix raising his sword over Murtagh's heart. The sword plunged down…and hit its mark.


	5. Reinforcements?

Murtagh cried out for one moment, and then…he lay still.

_NO! _Thorn's mental shout was loud enough to actually distract Galbatorix and free Eragon from his invisible bonds. He leaped up, unsheathed Brisingr, and with a cry of fury, attacked.

Even with his superior skills, Galbatorix found himself starting to lose against Eragon; the Rider's rage was unparalleled…Eragon had looked at Murtagh as a friend, a brother, someone who had proven his worth by saving Eragon's life…and now, he was dead.

"You shall pay, Galbatorix!" Eragon yelled, his rage increasing only more and more. "And when I slay you, no mercy will be shown! You killed Murtagh, and you shall be repaid in kind!"

And with that, Eragon freed himself from the bounds of speaking magic. His emotions took over, and for a brief moment, he felt what it was like to be Saphira, to have no control over your magic, but merely trying to do something, and getting it done.

In this case, Eragon wanted to kill Galbatorix, which couldn't be done, however, because of his wards. On the other hand, Eragon's magic and strength were unparalleled, so he was able to manage giving quite a bit of damage to Galbatorix. With Brisingr in his hands, his magic increased tenfold, so much so that his sword lit up in flames without anyone saying a word.

The swords clashed again and again, and it was apparent that Eragon was getting the upper hand. Soon, a burst of magic from him sent Galbatorix's weapon flying. Eragon swung again and again, his shots missing more and more narrowly, until he finally made his mark.

Brisingr slashed Galbatorix's arm slightly, but the result was catastrophic; what was not known to Eragon was that if any physical harm should come to him, Galbatorix had cast several wards that would drain nearly all his energy, but they would give him an incredible amount of power…his normal power would increase _one-hundredfold. _

The resulting increase of power was so great that the mere force of it sent Eragon flying about 20 feet away, where he landed on the ground.

Before, he had been blocking out all other thoughts unwillingly, but now that he had been knocked senseless, his head was clearing, and there was a huge amount of thoughts coming in, from Thorn and Saphira.

_Eragon! What—_

_No, no, I'm alone, I'm alone—_

_Clear your mind, Eragon—_

_He's gone, Murtagh's gone—_

_Protect your mind—_

_I'm alone, alone, ALONE!_

It was too much. Eragon put up all of his mental barriers, allowing him to think clearly, but also cutting him off from any contact from Saphira or Thorn.

"Now what do you think of me, Shadeslayer? With your anger and power subsiding, and mine having been increased, you shall die! Murtagh isn't here to save you, your allies are either dead or too far away, and your dragons are in combat! My sword shall take your life, and it shall be NOW!"

Eragon scrambled to his feet, knowing that if he tried to fight Galbatorix he would easily lose. The king's words were true, so Eragon did what was left: he ran.

"You are a coward, now? Fine! I will enjoy hunting you down like an eagle does a rabbit!"

Even with his elven speed, Eragon could hear Galbatorix easily gaining on him, and was desperately thinking about what to do…

_Catch me when I jump! _Eragon said to Saphira, who answered with the equivalent of a confused stare. Eragon decided to take his plan into action; he needed Saphira to understand while he was actually in the process of putting the plan to action.

Eragon transported himself onto the top of the tower, still running, and was followed by Galbatorix, who was also still running.

Eragon kept running to the edge of the tower and leaped off, and before he began to descend, Saphira caught him and took off like a lightning bolt.

_Clever, little one, _Saphira commented, _and now we can work together._

_Exactly my thoughts._

_Do you have a plan, or shall we fly?_

_We need to wait until Galbatorix's power decreases—he'll be extremely weak, and I'll be able to slay him with one slash._

_And for now we fly?_

_Aye…we need to keep he and Shruikan busy until his power wears off, but without engaging in combat; I've drained too much from Aren already, and I can't afford to drain anymore for now._

_Then we fly._

Saphira picked up speed, never going in a straight line, for Shruikan and Galbatorix were chasing them. Thorn was nowhere to be seen, and Eragon inquired about this.

_He flew off, and when I tried to talk to him, he wouldn't stop saying, 'Alone, alone, he's gone, he's gone'…I pity him. _Saphira explained.

Eragon frowned, concerned. Of course, he was still grieving over Murtagh, but he had to contain that particular emotion; while it did make it stronger, he also didn't think straight. Unleashing that rage and grief and the rest of those emotions would have to be done in a well-timed fashion, lest Eragon and Saphira meet their doom.

After flying around and dodging fireballs from Shruikan easily for around an hour, Eragon said, _Shouldn't his power be running out by now?_

_It should, but this is Galbatorix we're talking about. _Saphira replied.

_Still, we'll have to face him sooner or later, and we can't just fly around forever._

_True enough. But Eragon, an idea is forming in my head, something we can discuss now._

_What be it?_

_It seems that it we are to fly for now and some time beyond, we should fly to where the Varden are. We can get their assistance, and maybe get the advantage against Galbatorix._

_Saphira! _Eragon exclaimed, _That's a brilliant idea!_

_Thank you, little one._ She said with the slightest bit of smugness.

She made a sort of U-turn, spiraling around so that Shruikan couldn't catch her, and headed back towards the Varden.

A/N: I'm not leaving it as a cliffhanger this time because I think it'd be nice to have you all just enjoy the fact that you have at least SOME knowledge as to what's going to happen in the future. But will Saphira and Eragon make it to the Varden? If they do, will they be able to help? What if Arya and Nasuada get involved (hint, hint)? More to come, more to come. Probably have next story out by later today or tomorrow, in case you were wondering. And lastly, do the three R's: Read, Review, and Revise! (Tell me what errors you found spelling-wise and such)


End file.
